The Beautiful Mistake
by SimbaRella
Summary: "Ini salah, Kyu. Tidak boleh!"/"Dimana letak kesalahannya?"/"Ini salah karena aku Ummamu."/KyuTeuk, YAOI, MPREG, INCEST! Jangan bashing pairing-nya, ya? Gomawo :


Tolong jangan bash couple-nya. Terimakasih ^^

Title: The Beautiful Mistake

Author: Jenny Kim

Disclaimer: Super Junior bukan milikku. Tapi, ijinkan aku menjadi selir teruntuk Yesung

Pair: KyuTeuk

Genre: Angst, Fluff

Rated: T

Warnings: Incest, Yaoi, Mpreg, Fantasy, AU, Miss Typo(s), Death Character, etc.

A/n: Sebuah cerita fiksi yang tiba-tiba terlintas di otakku saat melihat Kyuhyun memijat dan memeluk Leeteuk juga bermanja padanya. Aneh sekali. Beribu maaf untuk KMS dan KTS.

%%%

"Malaikat Leeteuk, atas kelalaianmu menjaga putra ke tujuh hingga ia meninggal, Sang Waktu memberikanmu hukuman. Kau akan dibuang ke dunia penuh dosa, bersuamikan pria temperamental, beranakkan pemuda iblis dan mati di hari kelahiran cucumu. Di akhir dunia kau akan dimasukkan ke lembah penyiksaan, berkumpul dengan para pendosa lainnya serta mendapatkan kesakitan abadi."

%%%

Cantik.

Kekasihku yang cantik. Cantik tanpa lekang waktu. Rambut coklat almondnya yang cukup panjang untuk seorang laki-laki. Wajahnya yang sangat cantik jika kau perhatikan secara cermat. Poni di dahinya yang rapi. Sepasang mata hazelnya yang kini tampak redup. Bulu matanya yang lebat. Kelopak matanya yang mampu membuatmu terpesona ketika berkedip. Hidung mancungnya. Pipinya yang semakin hari semakin tirus. Bibirnya yang kehilangan tinta darah dan berganti dengan warna pucat kering. Juga dagunya yang kecil. Beberapa tampak buruk di mata orang lain, namun bagiku dia tetaplah cantik. Bidadariku yang cantik, malaikatku yang menawan.

Cinta.

Aku sangat mencintainya. Bahkan cinta pun tidak cukup kuat dapat menggambarkan perasaanku padanya. Aku mencintainya seperti gugusan planet yang mengelilingi matahari. Aku mencintainya seperti bumi yang berputar pada porosnya. Aku mencintainya seperti bulan yang menyinari bumi. Aku mencintainya melebihi jumlah pendar bintang di langit.

Aku mencintainya layaknya Ares mendamba Afrodit. Aku memujanya seperti budak menyembah Zeus. Aku tertarik padanya sejak ayam berkokok sampai serigala melonglong. Cintaku padanya seperti manusia yang menunggu akhir zaman. Selalu dan selamanya.

Hei, kekasih… mengapa kau menawan hatiku hingga aku hanya bisa merasakan kehidupan saat aku bersamamu saja? Tanpamu jantungku tak dapat berdegup. Namun saat bersamamu jantungku malah berdetak tak menentu. Rumah kaca tak akan nyaman kutinggali jika kau tidak berada di sisiku. Surga pun akan kutinggalkan jika kau tak ada di sana.

Hei, kekasih… mengapa kau mengunci pandanganku? Sehingga mataku hanya dapat kugunakan untuk menatap kesempurnaanmu. Kau melarangku untuk melirik wanita di luar sana? Kau mengharamkanku untuk menatap pria lain? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Karena kau terlalu sempurna untuk kulewatkan barang sedetik pun.

Hari ini diam-diam kau menangis lagi. Apa kau tahu? Satu-satunya yang kubenci darimu adalah airmatamu. Karena yang ingin kulihat darimu hanyalah tawa ceria berhiaskan lesung pipi di bawah bibir pucatmu. Kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikan kesedihanmu dariku? Dari semua orang? Apa karena kau ingin julukan malaikat tak pernah lepas dari perangaimu? Yakinlah, walau kau menangis keras dan berbicara tersendat-sendat padaku, aku akan tetap menganggapmu malaikat. Akan kupeluk pinggang kecilmu. Akan kubiarkan kau membasahi dadaku dengan airmatamu. Akan kudengarkan seluruh keluh kesahmu. Dan akan kuijinkan kau memberikan separuh kesedihanmu padaku.

Untuk apa kau menangisi tua bangka yang selalu menyiksamu? Karena cinta? Kau tidak perlu mencintainya, cukup lihat aku dan kupastikan kebahagiaan tak berakhir padamu. Lihatlah aku, kekasih… Yang mencintaimu setulusnya. Mengapa kau menutup hazelmu rapat-rapat?

Seharusnya kau senang karena dia mati dan berkumpul dengan cacing serta ulat di dalam sana. Itu balasan setimpal untuknya yang selalu menyiksa dan menyakitimu. Berhentilah mengunjunginya setiap tahun dan menangis secara diam-diam di dalam kereta bawah tanah yang sepi ini.

Di gerbong ini hanya ada kita berdua. Aku mensyukuri hal itu karena tidak perlu ada lelaki lain yang melihat kecantikanmu selain aku. Kau berdiri di sana, di depan sebuah jendela dengan tangan menempel di kaca tersebut dan menggesek uap air yang timbul karena hujan deras di luar sana. Kini aku berharap supaya bisa menjadi jendela yang kau sentuh. Supaya aku bisa mendapat belaian hangat dari jari-jari kurusmu yang kuanggap lentik.

Kau bilang kau suka hujan, 'kan? Karena kau lahir dikala hujan. Tapi apa kau tahu jika aku membenci hujan? Karena kau menyukainya maka rasa sukamu padaku yang seharusnya penuh malah harus terbagi dengan hujan. Aku membenci semua yang kau sukai. Sebab itu aku berusaha menghancurkan itu semua. Termasuk pria busuk itu.

Aku berdiri, berjalan tanpa suara agar tidak mengganggumu, lalu menyelipkan tanganku di kedua sisi pinggangmu. Kau tersentak kaget. Aku membuatmu terkejut? Maaf, tapi aku sengaja. Reaksimu saat terkejut membuatku terpana. Setelah berhenti dari rasa terkejutmu, kau buru-buru menghapus airmata dipipimu dan tersenyum padaku. Lihat, kau tampak cantik jika seperti ini. Terlebih lagi saat kau memeluk kedua tanganku yang memelukmu. Bukankah kita sangat serasi?

Kutaruh pipi kananku di bahu kirimu. Wangi sekali… sejak aku kecil sampai aku sedewasa ini kau tidak pernah berubah. Selalu memakai parfum yang sama yang mampu membuatku mabuk kepayang.

"Kau menangis, Umma?" tanyaku pada sosok cantik dalam pelukanku. Ya, dia Ummaku. Lelaki yang mengandung dan melahirkanku sekaligus kucintai sepenuh jiwa.

Senyummu berubah masam. Hei, aku tidak suka itu!

"Tidak, Umma tidak menangis," dustamu. Kenapa kau selalu berbohong padaku? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang bisa kau bohongi.

"Bohong. Umma selalu menangis setiap pulang dari pemakaman Appa. Kenapa tidak pernah mau jujur padaku? Bukankah aku anak Umma? Satu-satunya milik Umma di dunia ini?" sindirku.

Kau terdiam. Apa aku menyinggungmu? Sekali lagi maaf karena aku sengaja melakukannya. Supaya kau mau membagi rasamu padaku, sayang…

"Maaf, Kyu…" Terdengar lirih suaramu.

"Jangan menangisinya lagi, aku tidak suka. Airmatamu terlalu berharga. Mengerti?" Kutelusuri jenjangnya lehermu dengan hidungku. Kau kembali terkejut dan mencoba menghindar.

"K-Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan..?"

Kenapa? Kau heran ya karena aku bersikap seperti ini? Apa aku salah? Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan cintaku saja.

Kuhirup wangi yang menguar di belakang telinganya. Wangimu sangat manis. Bagaimana aku bisa lepas dari jeratmu?

"Hentikan, Kyu!" Kau lepas paksa pelukanku kemudian berbalik. Kau menatapku tajam penuh amarah. "Aku Ummamu!"

Ya, kau ibuku. "Lalu kenapa?" Kutangkup pipi kirimu. Kau berusaha menepisnya namun kutahan. Kutarik pinggang rampingmu dengan tangan kiriku. Mendekat erat padaku. Kulihat sorot matamu yang kembali redup. Kekasih… aku rindu cahaya indah di matamu. Dimana sekarang?

"Ini salah, Kyu. Tidak boleh!" Kau memalingkan wajahmu dan itu malah membuat tanganku semakin leluasa menyentuh pipimu. Apa kau memang ingin kusentuh, eh?

"Dimana letak kesalahannya?" Kudekatkan wajahku padamu. Kau menyadarinya, ya? Buktinya kedua tanganmu mendorong dadaku. Tapi kau pasti tahu, kau terlalu lemah untuk menolakku, sayang…

"Ini salah karena aku Ummamu. Jadi, berhenti–mmpphh…" Kubungkam bibir menawanmu itu dengan bibirku. Mata hazelmu terbelalak lebar. Aku tidak suka dengan reaksimu itu. Kututup mata safir ini. Memperdalam ciuman sepihak ini. Aku menunggumu untuk membalasku namun apa yang kau lakukan? Kau memukuli dadaku dan kudengar isakan kecil diantara ciuman kita.

Maaf, untuk kali ini. Terpaksa kubiarkan kau menangis karenaku. Namun aku berjanji, airmata ini akan menjadi awal dari kebahagiaan di masa depan kita.

Tutuplah bibirmu barang sejenak. Karena aku benci mendengar penolakan darimu. Aku memang menyukai suara merdumu namun saat kau menolakku, aku membencinya. Biarkan aku menyakiti hati dan tubuhmu untuk saat ini, tapi aku berjanji untuk menebusnya esok.

Dan jangan pernah memintaku untuk berhenti. Entah itu mencintai ataupun menyakitimu. Karena aku tak pernah tahu bagaimana cara menghentikannya.

%%%

Siang ini kau datang ke rumah sakit tempatku bekerja. Dengan busana serba putihmu yang membuatmu terlihat semakin cantik. Apa kau ingin mengajakku makan siang?

Senyum indahku terulas untukmu. Tapi secepat senyum itu datang, secepat itu pula senyumku pudar. Kau duduk di kursi yang terhalang sebuah meja denganku. Melepaskan topi bulumu dan menangis. Ada apa?

Kuhampiri sosokmu. Memutar kursimu supaya menghadap padaku. Aku berlutut dan kutatap paras cantikmu. Kau tampak semakin pucat. Apa kau makan dengan teratur? Maaf karena tidak bisa menemanimu selalu. Pekerjaanku mengorbankan banyak waktu.

Hei, kekasih… apa yang mengganjal dihatimu? Ceritakan padaku! Kuhapus airmatamu dengan ibu jariku. Jangan menangis lagi duhai kekasihku…

"Waeyo?" tanyaku lembut. Aku tidak mungkin bisa bersikap dingin padamu seperti aku bersikap dingin pada orang lain. Karena kau segalaku.

Kau menarik napas tersendat-sendat. Sesusah itukah untuk bernapas, cintaku? Kutepuk pelan dadamu dan kubelai rambut coklat almoldmu. "Ucapkan pelan-pelan…"

Kau meremas topi bulumu kuat-kuat. Jangan begitu, kau bisa menyakiti tanganmu yang berharga, kekasihku. "B-bagaimana ini… Kyu? A-aku… aku… hamil.."

Untuk sejenak aku terhenyak. Meresapi kata-katamu. Sesudah itu aku tersenyum lebar. Mendekapmu kedalam hangat tubuhku. Kuciumi puncak kepalamu yang harum. "Bukankah itu bagus?"

Kulihat kepalamu menggeleng. "Aku Ummamu, Kyu…" gumammu. Kau berkata seperti ini lagi. Seperti biasanya.

"Sssshhhh… Aku muak mendengarnya," kutekan kedua pipimu. Memaksa matamu supaya hanya melihat ke dalam mataku. "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Kau memejamkan matamu. "Tidak."

Kau membuatku patah hati, kekasih. Tapi aku tidak mungkin menyerah hanya karena itu. "Buka matamu, Teukie!"

Kau tetap menyembunyikan hazelmu. Kekasih, kenapa kau tidak pernah menurutiku, huh?

"Umma, buka matamu!" ulangku dengan panggilan berbeda.

Perlahan kau menurutiku dan membuka matamu. Hei, lebih bagus memanggilmu Teukie daripada Umma, sayangku! "Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tapi kau anak–"

"Ssstt… Lihat aku sebagai seorang lelaki yang mencintaimu, bukan lelaki yang kau lahirkan dan kau besarkan!"

Kau tampak gelisah. Apa pertanyaanku sangat sulit? Kau hanya perlu menjawab 'ya', kekasih.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya kau mengangguk kecil. Kau tahu? Ini kebahagiaan terbesarku. Penantianku berbuah manis. Kukecup bibirmu berkali-kali dan pipimu merona karena ulahku. Betapa manisnya dirimu wahai kekasihku.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan orang-orang di sekitar kita? Mereka tahu jika kita…" Kau tak berani melanjutkan ucapanmu. Ya, walau kita sudah saling mencintai, takdir tetap tak dapat dihapus. Kau akan selalu menjadi ibuku, kekasihku.

Untukku yang anti-sosial tentunya tidak akan membuatku peduli. Namun untukmu yang terkenal ramah ini pasti sangat sulit. "Kita akan pergi. Kita pindah ke luar kota. Membangun masa depan kita bersama, kau mau?"

Senyummu mengembang. Kau mengangguk semangat sebagai jawaban dan hilang segala sedihmu. Aku bersedia mengorbankan semuanya untukmu, Teukie. Bahkan pekerjaanku sekalipun.

%%%

Aku pulang larut lagi malam ini. Ternyata pindah ke luar kota tetap membuatku sibuk. Lagi-lagi aku harus menangani puluhan pasien seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Aku merindukan istriku yang cantik. Wangi tubuhnya sudah tercium sejak aku membuka pintu apartemen kami.

Kakiku melangkah ke meja makan. Ternyata benar dia ada disana. Tertidur diatas kedua tangannya yang terlipat dengan banyaknya berbagai macam lauk pauk yang telah dingin. Aku menyakitinya lagi, eoh?

Kukalungkan tangannya di leherku. Menggendongnya di balik punggungku selembut mungkin supaya dia tidak terbangun. Aku membawanya menuju kamar.

"Nnn… Kyu?"

Sayang sekali, kau terbangun. Tapi aku suka kau menyebut namaku saat baru saja membuka mata. "Aku membuatmu terbangun?"

Kau mengangguk sambil mengeratkan tanganmu di leherku. "Kau sudah pulang dari tadi?" tanyamu penuh perhatian.

"Baru saja. Kau sudah minum vitaminmu?" Kurebahkan tubuh kurusmu di tempat tidur. Menarik selimut sampai menutupimu sebatas dada.

"Belum," jawabmu singkat. Kuacak rambutmu dengan gemas.

"Kenapa tidak meminumnya?" Kutarik gagang laci di meja nakas tepat di sebelah ranjang kita. Mengambil botol berisikan puluhan pil berwarna merah muda. Kubuka tutup botolnya dan menaruh sebutir pil di tangan kiriku.

"Aku menunggumu menyuapkannya," katamu sambil tersenyum kekanakan.

Kujepit hidung mancungmu. "Manja! Seharusnya aku yang manja seperti itu!" Kau membuka mulutmu dan kumasukkan sebutir obat yang telah kusiapkan, lalu menyodorkan segelas air putih padamu. Kau segera meminumnya dan menelan obatmu tanpa banyak bertanya.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh manja?" tanyamu polos.

Kubereskan obat dan gelasmu. Kutaruh semuanya di meja nakas. "Boleh, tentu saja."

Kau memamerkan tawamu. Menepuk tempat kosong disisimu, memintaku untuk tidur di sampingmu. Aku segera menuruti permintaanmu tanpa mengganti pakaianku dulu. Kurebahkan tubuh letihku disampingmu, menaruh kepalamu di antara perut dan dadaku.

Jarimu berkeliling disekitar tulang rusukku dan membuatku harus menahan geli. Kekasihku, kau sangat menggemaskan. Kau mengangkat wajahmu, menatapku dengan hazel polosmu. "Kau tampak pucat. Apa kau sakit?" tanyamu.

Aku hanya tersenyum. "Iya aku sakit. Aku butuh ciumanmu untuk menyembuhkanku, eotteokhe?" ucapku sedikit menggoda.

Kau tertawa mendengarnya. Hei, kekasih… benar 'kan kataku, awalnya kau akan menangis karena perbuatanku, tapi akhirnya kau akan tertawa bahagia karenaku juga. Hei, sayangku… aku hanya bergurau, tapi kenapa kau tetap mendekatkan wajahmu dan…

"Mmhhh…"

…memagut bibirku? Kepalaku pusing seakan aku melayang ke langit. Rasanya senang sekali. Dulu kau selalu menolakku, tapi sekarang kau yang memulai segalanya. Kau menutup matamu. Kau menikmati bibirku, eoh?

Kau menggigit kecil bibir bawahku, memintaku untuk membukanya lebih lebar. Kuturuti saja pintamu, kekasihku. Kau dengan cepat memasukkan lidahmu dan menyentuh gusi serta gigiku. Ah… kekasih, kenapa kau jadi nakal begini, eum?

Paras cantikmu yang mulanya tenang berubah. Dahimu mengernyit. Kau mendorongku cepat sampai kepalaku terantuk kepala ranjang yang untungnya empuk. Kekasih, apa yang terjadi?

"Uhuk.. uhuk–hoeekk…" Kau batuk keras, gagal untuk bangun dari posisi menindihmu dan memuntahkan cairan penopang nyawa itu di dadaku. Aku segera bangun, mendekapmu yang lemas.

Kuseka sudut bibirmu yang bernoda darah. "Umma, waeyo?"

Kau meraba dadamu. Apa yang kau rasakan disana? Kekasihku yang cantik, katakan padaku supaya aku bisa menyembuhkanmu. "Sakit… sesak… panas… bagaimana ini… Kyu?" lirih suaramu tersendat dengan mata hampir tertutup saking lemahnya.

Kubelai rambutmu dalam keheningan. "Tidak apa-apa, kita ke rumah sakit, ne?"

Kau mengangguk kecil. Duhai pujaanku, aku senang karena kau telah berhenti menolakku. Sekarang kita bisa terus bersama.

%%%

Hei, kekasih… kenapa kau tidak menghabiskan makan siang yang diberikan suster padamu? Kulihat nasinya masih banyak tersisa. Kau tahu? Rambutmu yang lebat kini menipis. Wajahmu yang cerah kini pasi. Matamu yang penuh cinta redup lagi. Dan bibirmu lagi-lagi pucat seperti dulu. Kekasih, aku berusaha keras mengembalikan keindahanmu namun baru sebentar, indahmu sudah terenggut lagi.

Jangan takut, bagaimanapun penampilanmu yang sekarang, kau tetap kucintai. Kau mengembangkan senyum ketika melihatku berdiri di depan pintu bangsal. Kekasihku, apa kau merindukanku?

"Kyu!" Kau melambaikan tangan kurusmu. Hati-hati, aku tidak mau selang infusmu bermasalah dan terpaksa aku harus menusukkannya lagi di tanganmu. Kau pasti akan menggigit bibirmu, menutup mata dengan alis menyatu dan merintih kecil. Aku masih ingat jelas hal itu seperti baru terjadi tadi pagi walau sebenarnya itu terjadi sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Aku mendekatimu dengan sebuah bungkusan di tanganku. Kau terlihat senang. Kubelai rambutmu hati-hati. Takut rambutmu rontok lagi di tanganku yang kasar ini. Kuhirup rambutmu dan kukecup dahimu. "Bagaimana harimu?"

"Menyenangkan," sahutmu. Aku tahu kau berbohong untuk membuatku senang. Kekasihku, malaikat itu tidak pandai berbohong seperti iblis. "Apa yang kau bawa?" Kau memicingkan matamu melihat bungkusan itu.

"Ice cream," sahutku ringan. Matamu berkilat senang. Aku ikut senang melihatnya, jangan tunjukkan mata redupmu lagi padaku duhai kekasih.

"Untukku?" suara merdumu sedikit memekik karena terlalu senang. Kuanggukkan kepalaku dan mengeluarkan sekotak besar ice cream dari dalam tas plastik. Kau merebut ice cream rasa vanilla itu dari tanganku.

"Duduk dulu, Umma," ucapku mengingatkan. Kuputar tuas di bawa ranjang yang membuat tempat tidur itu terangkat naik tepat dibagian atasnya. Kau bersandar dengan nyaman dan membuka kotak ice creammu.

Kusodorkan sendok ice creammu tapi kau malah menolaknya dan menggantinya dengan sendok makan. Rakusnya kau, kekasihku… Andai kau makan nasi selahap kau makan ice cream.

Aku duduk di tepi ranjang yang menghadap padamu. Memijit kakimu yang terjulur lurus. Tiba-tiba kau terdiam dengan mata membulat. Ada apa? Apa aku menyakitimu?

"Kyu!" gumammu.

"Ya?" sahutku.

"Dia menendang!"

"Dia? Siapa?" tanyaku bingung.

Kau menggapai jemariku. Hei, kekasih… kenapa tanganmu dingin sekali? Kau meletakkan telapak tanganku yang besar di perut buncitmu. Ah, maksudmu anak kita yang menendang, eum?

Kurasakan sebuah tekanan dari dalam sana, tepat di bawah telapak tanganku. Dan kau memekik senang. "Kyu! Dia tahu kau menyentuhnya," ucapmu gembira.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Anakku yang pintar. "Apa dia menyakitimu dengan tendangannya yang kuat?"

"Hanya kadang-kadang. Biasanya dia bergerak lemah. Mungkin karena dia merindukanmu!" Kau menggerakkan tanganku untuk mengelilingi perutmu. Sudah berapa lama sampai bayi kita sebesar ini, eoh? Rasanya waktu berjalan begitu cepat.

Kutatap perutmu dalam-dalam. "Sayang, jangan nakal. Kasihan Umma, arra?"

"Arra, Appa. Hihihihi…" Kau terkikik geli setelah menirukan suara anak kecil. Duhai kekasihku yang manis, teruslah seperti ini. "Kyu, sudah sore. Antar aku ke taman, ya?" pintamu penuh harap.

Apa sih yang tidak untukmu, kekasih? Kutengok ice cream di tanganmu. Masih tersisa setengah. "Ice creamnya sudah?"

"Hu'uh. Aku sudah kenyang." Kau memberikan ice cream itu padaku. Kuambil ice creammu dan menutupnya, lalu memasukkannya lagi ke dalam tas plastik.

"Kubuang, ne?"

"Kok dibuang? Kan sayang," ucapmu tak rela.

"Umma 'kan sudah kenyang. Aku juga sedang tidak ingin makan ice cream."

Kau diam sejenak, lalu menatapku sambil mengangguk. Aku tersenyum, berjalan ke tempat sampah dan…

Hei, apa itu? Banyak sekali tablet obat di sana. Kutengok dirimu yang masih menatapku polos. Cintaku, kenapa tidak meminum obatmu? Sudah berapa lama kau tidak minum obat? Atau kau memang tidak pernah meminum obatmu?

"Kyu! Cepaaatt!" rengekmu manja. Aku mengangguk saja, membuang ice creammu dan kembali menghampirimu.

Kuambil sepasang sandal dan memakaikannya di kakimu yang lemas. Kau diam mencermati. Aku menampilkan deretan gigiku dan membopong tubuhmu, lalu mendudukkanmu di kursi roda.

Hei, kekasih… walau sekarang kau sudah tidak bisa berjalan, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu disisimu sampai kita mati nanti.

Aku berpindah ke belakang kursi roda. Mendorong kursimu menuju taman belakang rumah sakit. Kekasihku, maaf untuk keenggananku membawamu ke taman depan yang lebih indah dan nyaman. Aku hanya tidak mau kecantikanmu dikonsumsi oleh orang lain.

Taman belakang pun akan indah jika aku bersamamu, bukan? Kita melewati banyak pasien-pasien yang bersantai di sisi kanan dan kiri koridor. Kau sedih menatap tubuh sakit mereka. Untuk apa memikirkan orang lain, kekasih? Pikirkanlah dirimu sendiri yang juga sakit.

Kita sampai di taman. Seperti biasa tidak ada orang disini. Paling hanya ada beberapa suster yang berlalu-lalang di lorong rumah sakit menuju kamar mayat yang kebetulan berdekatan dengan taman.

Kuangkat tubuh ringanmu dan kududukkan di bangku panjang dibawah pohon tua, lalu aku menyusulmu duduk. Dedaunan pohon yang tertiup angin membuatmu menguap lebar. Kau mengantuk, sayangku? Kutaruh kepalamu di bahu kananku kemudian menaruh kepalaku di atas kepalamu.

Hei, kekasih… bukankah saat ini adalah saat-saat terindah kita. Duduk berdua di bangku panjang di bawah pohon rindang bersama semilir angin. Kita bersama menanti matahari tenggelam.

"Harusnya menatap matahari tenggelam itu di pantai, bukan di rumah sakit," keluhmu sebal.

"Asalkan ada kau, menatap matahari tenggelam pun akan terasa menyenangkan." Kau tersenyum mendengar ucapanku. Aku sedang berkata jujur, kekasih. Jangan menganggapku menggombal begitu.

Kurangkul bahumu sambil mengelus lengan kananmu. "Umma, kenapa kau tetap muda walau umurmu sudah tua?" tanyaku penasaran. Ya, bagaimana tidak, kekasihku ini berwajah sama mudanya denganku walau umurnya hampir dua kali lipat umurku. Tidak sedikit orang yang mengatakan aku terlihat lebih tua darinya.

Kau terkikik mendengarnya. Lucukah, cinta? "Karena aku malaikat," sahutmu percaya diri. "Lalu kenapa kau menikahi Ummamu sendiri, eum?" Dengan jahil kau menyentil hidungku.

"Karena aku iblis," kataku. Kau tertawa lebar mendengarnya. Jika seperti ini, aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihat ke arah manapun kecuali padamu. Betapa sempurnanya tawa di bibirmu. "Sudah minum vitamin?" tanyaku lagi.

Kau menggeleng. Seperti biasa kau tidak pernah minum vitamin tanpa suapanku. Lain kali aku akan menyuapimu obat-obat yang kau buang di tempat sampah. Kuambil sebotol obat dari dalam saku putihku. Mengeluarkan sebutir obat dan menaruhnya di telapak tanganmu.

"Ini obat atau racun, ya?" katamu menerawang.

"Kalau kubilang itu racun bagaimana?" tanyaku seraya memamerkan cengiran lebar.

Kau tidak menjawabnya, malah menelan obatmu dan merebut sebotol air mineral di tanganku, lalu meminumnya.

"Aku akan lebih memilih racun daripada obat jika kau yang memberikan racun itu." Aku terhenyak dengan jawabanmu. Sebesar itukah cintamu padaku, kekasih?

Kupeluk tubuhmu erat. Cintamu membuatku mengeluarkan airmata ini yang malah membasahi bahumu. Kau mengelus punggungku beberapa kali. "Ada apa?" tanyamu.

"Itu memang racun." Akhirnya aku memberitahukan kejujuran ini padamu.

"Aku sudah tahu sejak awal kok," jawabmu ringan.

Hei, kekasihku… bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Dan kenapa kau tidak menolaknya? Kenapa kau bodoh sekali! Lalu kenapa kau tidak marah padaku?

Kau melepaskan pelukanku, menghapus airmataku dan merapikan poniku. "Aku tahu kau melakukannya karena mencintaiku, jadi aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak racunmu."

"Umma–"

"Uhuk… uhukk… HOEEKK.." Kau menunduk menangkup darah yang kau muntahkan di tanganmu.

Kuremas kedua lengan di dekat bahumu. "Umma…"

"Hoekk… uhukk… uhuk…" Semakin banyak darah yang kau muntahkan hingga membasahi dagu, leher dan dadamu.

Kutidurkan kepalamu dipahaku. Kugenggam tanganmu yang penuh darah, mengusap dahimu pelan. "Umma, matahari hampir tenggelam."

Kau menatapku dan tersenyum. "Sudah… waktunya?" tanyamu tersendat.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Hei, kekasih, sebegitu sakitkah? Racun itu menggerogoti tubuhmu secara perlahan jika dikonsumsi teratur. Dan setelah enam bulan aku memberikannya padamu, inilah puncak dari segala sakit yang kau rasa, kekasih. Maafkan aku yang menyiksamu secara perlahan seperti ini.

Airmatamu jatuh. Tapi yang kulihat kau menangis bukan karena sedih. "Kyu…" kau memanggilku. Aku menundukkan tubuhku dan mengecup bibirmu. Amisnya darahmu kutelan dan kubiarkan menjadi satu dengan tubuhku. Matamu yang terpejam menikmati lumatanku kini terbuka ketika kau merasakan darah menetes dari hidungku dan membasahi wajahmu.

Kekasihku, maaf untuk seluruh dosa yang kulakukan. Aku membunuh pria biadab itu demi berdua denganmu. Aku memperkosamu demi bersamamu. Aku membawamu pindah dari rumah yang telah kau tempati selama belasan tahun demi hidup tenang denganmu. Namun saat cintamu kudapatkan, Tuhan dengan kejamnya memberikan penyakit laknat ini padaku. Dia berusaha memisahkan cinta kita yang baru seumur jagung.

Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau sendiri di dunia ini tanpa aku. Aku tidak ingin kau bekerja keras membanting tulang dan bermandikan peluh demi menghidupi dirimu dan anak kita. Aku tidak ingin kau disakiti orang karena aku tidak bisa menjagamu. Aku tidak ingin kau dimiliki lelaki lain saat aku tak ada.

Inilah cara terbaik kita untuk tetap bersama. Kita akan membangun cinta abadi kita di kehidupan tanpa akhir. Walau kita akan disiksa di dalam sana, kupastikan rasa sakit itu tak akan terasa karena kebersamaan kita melewatinya. Kekasihku, maafkan aku karena membuatmu memiliki pasangan iblis seperti ini.

"Kyu…" Kau memanggilku lagi disela ciuman kita. Kulepaskan pagutan ini. Memangkumu dengan posisi menyamping di pahaku. Kau menghapus darah di hidungku. "Kyu… sakit?"

Aku menggeleng. Sakit ini tidak seberapa dibandingkan sakitmu, cinta. "Tidak apa-apa…" Kusandarkan kepalamu di dadaku. Kau menaruh tangan kananku di perutmu sementara tangan kiriku menghangatkan punggungmu. Aku baru tersadar, aku melupakan anak kita. Bayiku sayang, maafkan Appa. Dikehidupan ini Appa membawa Umma dari kalian. Kami belum bisa merawatmu dan menyayangimu untuk saat ini. Di masa ini kau tidak sempat memanggil kami Appa dan Umma. Namun jika diijinkan, Appa berharap bisa menebusnya di masa yang akan datang.

"Aku… mencintaimu, Kyu…" gumam kekasihku. "Aku juga mencintai kalian, bayi-bayiku…"

Aku membeku. "Bayi-bayi? Dua bayi?"

Kau menyamankan posisi kepalamu di dadaku. Memejamkan matamu. "Kita punya sepasang bayi laki-laki, seharusnya…" Dan kau benar-benar tidur setelah mengucapkannya. Bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya matahari diufuk barat.

Kupejamkan mata safirku. Tunggulah aku wahai kekasih. Aku akan menghampirimu sebentar lagi. Bersabarlah sebentar saja duhai cintaku. Terimakasih untuk cinta yang kau berikan walau hanya sebentar. Dariku, iblis tak tahu diri yang telah lancang mencintai malaikat suci sepertimu.

%%%

Owari

%%%

BRUK! Seorang remaja tampan yang tinggi berambut pirang mendorong remaja yang berwajah sama persis dengannya ke dinding kamar mereka.

Remaja yang sebenarnya adalah adik kembarnya itu memekik sakit ketika punggungnya membentur dinding. "ACKK… S-sakit, Youngmin.."

Si namja pirang tersenyum sinis. "Aku tidak mungkin menyakitimu jika kau tidak melanggar peraturan yang kubuat, Kwangmin!"

"Minwoo yang menarikku untuk pergi bersamanya, aku sudah menolaknya," ucap Kwangmin membela diri. Namja manis itu menahan tangisnya.

"Aku tidak menerima alasan apapun, Kwangmin. Kalau kubilang jangan pergi dengan namja lain ya jangan pergi!" Youngmin melucuti baju Kwangmin secara paksa. "Biar kuberi hukuman yang tepat supaya kau tidak melanggar peraturanku lagi."

Kwangmin memucat seketika dan tubuhnya bergetar takut. "T-tidak… J-jangan lagi, Youngmin, please–ACK! ARRRRGGHHH….!"

Karena selamanya kau milikku. Kau adalah propertiku. Kau barang berharga yang kumiliki yang tak ternilai harganya. Tubuh dan jiwamu teruntukkan aku. Jangan mencoba lari dari jeratku karena kau tak akan bisa. Bayanganku akan selalu menghantuimu dan memaksamu untuk kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya wahai kekasih sekaligus saudara kembarku.

END

Awalnya fluff, akhirnya violence. Biasanya keevilan Kyu itu dibikin secara outside, tapi karena saia author yang nyentrik, evilnya Kyu saia bikin secara inside dan tertutupi oleh gombalannya *grin*

Youngmin emang lebih cantik dari Kwangmin. Tapi sikap dinginnya sangat cocok dijadikan seme, hehe. *kibarin bendera incest*

Review jika berkenan ^^

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


End file.
